Love Song
by A-Broken-Record
Summary: Kagome's given Inuyasha all she has had so far. But when it's a love song he wants. Kagome is less willing to do so. InuKag / Inuyasha & Kagome. Song-ficlet.


**Author - **A-Broken-Record (Sabrina)

**Song - **Love Song by Sarah Bareilles

**Pairing - **InuKag / Inuyasha & Kagome

**Point of View - **Kagome

**Author Notes - **I "heart" InuKag…

* * *

**Head under water,**

**And you tell me to breathe easy for a while.**

_Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga, hoisting it over his shoulder before glancing back at the worried young female. Her big brown eyes were wide, and her hands were held at her chest. The dog hanyou gave the teenager a once over, before looking back at the battle scene between Miroku, Sango, and another bug youkai._

"_Stay here, Kagome," ordered Inuyasha. "You'll only get in the way." Inuyasha's words were harsh. Even if he only said it to protect the girl. The worried look in Kagome's eyes vanished, as her soft look hardened. _

"_I wouldn't have said that, Inuyasha!" piped Shippo as he hopped to rest in Kagome's arms. The half dog demon gave her another once over with a "feh" before jumping off with his sword raised._

**The breathing gets harder and even I know that…**

_Kagome grit her teeth, before gently tossing Shippo out of her arms. Her slender arms lifted over her back groping for her bow, and she settled it over her arm. She picked a sacred arrow and aimed for the jewel shard in the bug youkai's chest that Inuyasha hadn't given her a chance to mention. Her fingers were curled over the tight string, but she hadn't seen the swarm of bees the youkai had sent._

_She felt a sting in her arm, just as her fingers relieved the pressure of the string. Her arms swerved the grasp the burning in her arm, and she could only watch as it soared straight for Inuyasha. He heard the swirling of air, and ducked down as the arrow split the sand at his feet. His ears swerved and he glared at Kagome._

"_Watch it, onna!"_

**You made room for me but it's too soon to see,**

**If I'm happy in your hands,**

"_I promise, Kagome," whispered Inuyasha as he stood to go find a suitable tree for the night. He walked a few more steps and turned back to look at the sad black haired girl. Her swished bangs hid her eyes, and her raven locks fell over her shoulders. He couldn't be sure if she were crying. "I promise. I'm done with Kikyo."_

**I'm unusually hard to hold on to.**

**Blank stares at blank pages.**

_Kagome stared at her math homework with a blank stare. Oh, how she hated algebra. What would pi do for her in her future? Pi wasn't going to help her fight demons and deal with stubborn puppies! The only good pi did was when it was spelled like pie. She loved that pie. Who didn't like food pie? The young priestess heard a crass downstairs, and her blank look turned into a flat stare. What did Inuyasha break this time?_

**No easy way to say this,**

**Could you make this harder on me?**

"_I don't see what the big problem is," stated Inuyasha. He sat cross legged with his arms folded stubbornly. Kagome glared at him. "I just was following the soul stealers." But they both new. The soul stealers lead straight to Kikyo._

**I'm not gonna write you a love song,**

'**Cause you asked for it.**

'**Cause you need one, you see,**

"_You're not going home!" Inuyasha yelled. "You are going to stay here and help us find jewel shards!" The dog hanyou rushed forward after Kagome, as she angrily stopped towards the well. Her hands were clenched at her sides, and her skirt flared around her waist as she began to jog._

"_No!" the raven-haired girl retorted. "I'm going home!"_

**I'm not going to write you a love song,**

'**Cause you tell me it's,**

**Make or breaking this,**

"_Feh. Fine then," said Inuyasha. "I'll just leave. I'm just going to go find another way to be full demon. And that means all of you are on your own!" Inuyasha stubbornly gazed at all of them for a moment, mainly Kagome, before turning and beginning to walk. _

**If you're on your way,  
I'm not gonna write you to stay,  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today.**

_His arms were crossed and his ears swiveled waiting for Kagome's foot steps. After he was quite a ways away, he turned to see the group curled up in their sleeping bags. Inuyasha gave an offended glare, before scuttling back to rest in a nearby tree. Maybe he wouldn't leave just yet…_

**I learned the hard way,**

**That they all say things you wanna hear,**

"_Your life before anything else," Inuyasha whispered before pulling her roughly against his chest. His arms wrapped around her back, and his claws threaded through her hair. Kagome's hands clenched Inuyasha's fire rat robe, and her chin rested against the hanyou's shoulder. Flawless teeth bit into the soft flesh of her lips, and her eyes burned. She sucked in a breath, and the ghostly mist seemed to fill her lungs, laboring her breath. The soul stealer caressed Kagome's cheek before floating off into the night._

**And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and,**

**Your twisted words,**

**Your help just hurts,**

_Tree limps whipped the groups faces, and scratched their arms, and Kagome was sure she had inhaled some pine needles. Her bow swung at her side, and Sango had suggested not doing so, but Kagome was too caught up in her own thoughts. The miko felt her arm yank, and the force of the clinging three branch forced her around. She saw her bow's string caught up in some vines, and she yanked viciously, not in the mood for being soft and sweet. Inuyasha grunted gruffly coming up from behind her, reaching to take the bows end from Kagome's hand. She glared and pushed her hands against his chest in attempt to keep him away from her._

"_I can do it on my own!" she snapped yanking it out of the tangle, and storming away from the hanyou._

**You are not what I thought you were,**

**Hello to high and dry,**

_Kagome's raven head emerged from the side of the well. Her brown eyes scoped the area to see the comforting walls of the shrine well house. Finally home. No feudal era. No youkai. No stubborn dogs. It was good to be home. And Kagome savored mist less fresh air entering her lungs.  
_

**Convinced me to please you,**

**Made me think that I need this too,**

**I'm trying to let you hear me as I am,**

"_I'm sorry, Kikyo," sighed Inuyasha. Kagome spun on her heel, chocolate eyes blazing as she tried to melt his image. Her jaws were clenched hard, and her nails dug into her palms._

"_Excuse me?!" she spat. She was about to sit him, but decided for once she was too angry to speak any more. She left a pretty little red hand mark on his face, similar to what Miroku usually sported on his own face. "I am not Kikyo! My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!" Once Kagome had let her steam out, she stomped hard on to hanyou's toe, before leaving to go find the well._

**I'm not gonna write you a love song,**

'**Cause you asked for it,**

'**Cause you need one, you see**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song,**

'**Cause you tell me it's,**

**Make or breaking this,**

**If you're on your way,**

**I'm not gonna write you to stay,**

**If all you have is leaving, I'm gonna need a better**

**Reason to write you a love song, today.**

**Promise me that you'll leave the light on,**

**To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone**

_Inuyasha was stretched against the floor of Kagome's room. His head was propped up against his hand, and the red robe's sleeve slipped down to reveal his arm. He looked relaxed with his eyes closed, and he listened to the soft rustling of clothing. When Kagome had slipped on her pajamas, she tapped Inuyasha's ears to let him know she was no longer naked, and went to rest her knees against her mattress. She turned back to look at her hanyou._

"_Stay with me until I go to sleep?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha grunted, his way of saying yes, and studied the slender girl as she climbed on to her bed. Her legs slipped under the covers, and she pulled them up to her chest. Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, who stood from the floor and rested beside Kagome on her bed. He kept his word, staying until she slept, steadily stroking her hair._

'**Cause I believe there is a way you can love me,**

**Because I say,**

**I won't write you a love song,**

'**Cause you asked for it,**

'**Cause you need one, you see,**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song,  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this,  
Is that why you wanted a love song?  
'Cause you asked for it?  
'Cause you need one, you see,  
I'm not gonna write you a love song,  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this,  
If you're on your way,  
I'm not gonna write you to stay.**

**If your heart is no where in it, **

**I don't want it for a minute,**

"_Fine, fine," grumbled Inuyasha. "But, only because you asked nicely." Kagome's arched an eyebrow at the dog demon, and she almost snorted. Taking a quick look at her clock, she turned away from him. _

"_Forget it," she sighed, walking off to go scramble through her kitchen cupboards. Inuyasha just watched her leave, trying to convince himself that it was all on Kagome…Even if it was all on him…_

**Babe, I'll walk to seven seas when I believe that,**

**There's a reason to,**

**Write you a love song today.**

_Water softly lapped the shore of the feudal lake. It make a soft trickling noise, that made Inuyasha's ears twitched pleasantly. Kagome watched him from the soft grass of the lining forest, and she let a smile grace her lips. She watched the pleasant hanyou for a few more moments, until he decided to venture further down the lake. Kagome slipped off her school shoes, and socks, before running after the dog demon. The sand crunched, and squished beneath her toes, and she giggled as she felt a soft tickle shiver up her spine._

_Inuyasha's ears swiveled at the noise, and turned to see the raven-haired teen running towards him. He let the corners of his mouth quirk, and he slowed just as the girl reached his side. She leaned over for a bit, panting for air, before looking up at him with a wide smile. It was contagious, and Inuyasha grabbed for her small hand._

**Today.**


End file.
